Joker's greatest triumph!
by canepari
Summary: The Joker found out Batgirl's identity after unmasking her and says that he will reveal her secret unless he is freed.


"I'm sorry, Barbara, but I can't have dinner with you tonight. Something big has come up." said Commissioner Gordon into his office phone.

"What's that, Daddy?" asked his daughter, Gotham's head librarian. She had just arrived at her apartment after a day at the library.

"It seems that Dr. Van Vorst is arriving tonight at the Gotham Airport with a Faberge jewel to put on loan to the Gotham Art Museum. We also have a tip that the arch-criminal Joker will try to steal it! It's the perfect crime for him!"

"Okay, Daddy. I understand. Please be careful. Is there anything I can do to help?" asked Barbara.

"Well, unless you have a direct line to Batgirl and can ask her to help us, I guess there is nothing you can do. In times like this that I wish I knew who Batgirl really was beneath that mask of hers. We really need her tonight!"

"I'm sure she'll be there when you need her, Daddy. Has she ever let you down?"

"No, but with the Batsignal out of working order, I have no way of contacting her. Let's just hope that somehow she knows she's needed!"

"She probably already does. Good luck, Daddy. Goodbye."

Hanging up the phone, Barbara turned and headed for her bedroom. In her mind, she agonized once again with her secret identity problem. Perhaps I should tell him I'm really Batgirl, thought Barbara. No, if I do that and my identity could be revealed and criminals would seek their revenge not only on me, but also on him. It is better that I keep my identity secret.

Reaching under her vanity, she pressed the secret release that turned the wall of her bedroom, revealing her secret Batgirl dressing room. She began her ritual by stepping out of her black pumps, then unbuttoning her blouse, revealing a startling figure. After disrobing down to her bra and panties, Barbara once again donned the skintight purple outfit, gloves and boots.

Picking up her cowl, Barbara said, "Well, Daddy, here's the mask you want to see under so badly. Let's hope that never happens!" She placed the cowl atop her head and then brought it down, masking her true identity once again.

Entering the secret freight elevator, she climbed atop her Batgirlcycle and went down the ramp, exiting the blind alley and headed toward the airport.

At the airport, Commissioner Gordon and Chief O'Hara anxiously awaited for

Dr. Van Vorst to walk down the ramp of his just arrived flight.

"I'll be glad when this jewel is safe in the museum," said Chief O'Hara.

"So will me, Chief. I just wish I could have reached Batgirl. I'd feel better if she were here!"

As Dr. Van Vorst headed down the ramp, a nearly silenced mini-helicopter appeared out of nowhere, piloted by Joker! Dropping a large hook on the end of a rope, Joker snagged the case Van Vorst was carrying and began to pull it up into his mini-copter! Before he could drag the case into his copter, a purple-clad figure dashed across the airport roof and threw herself into the copter!-Batgirl!

Before he realized what was happening, Batgirl was in the co-pilots seat beside

Joker!

"Sorry, Joker," cried Batgirl. "I'm afraid this leaves your plans up in the air! Put this helicopter down!-NOW!"

"Anything you say, Batgirl," replied Joker as he pushed the control stick forward.

The copter took a sudden plunge and came down hard on the airport roof. Joker, who was seat-belted into his seat, was merely shaken, but the unexpected descent and crash into the roof sent Batgirl suddenly forward into the copter's doorframe, knocking her unconscious!

Not much time, thought Joker. He had to capitalize on his advantage. Gordon and his goon will be up here any second. Turning to the unconscious Batgirl, he used her seatbelt to confine her, buckling it high on her body, across her breasts with her arms underneath the belt before she came to.

"Now, Batgirl, it's time for you to pay for preventing my escape! I'm going to unmask you!"

Still groggy, Batgirl heard Joker say "unmask" and came too quickly.

Oh my God-NO! thought Barbara. She struggled to get out of the confining seatbelt but it would not budge. She watched as the swiveling airport beacon slowly turned their way, illuminating Joker's large head and hideous grin.

"And now-my greatest achievement-the unmasking of Batgirl!" cried

Joker as he reached for her cowl.

Barbara watched as his long fingers reached for her mask and then felt it being pulled up over her eyes and forehead, revealing her true identity!

"At last-I see Batgirl without her mask!" said Joker. "I think this should just be our secret, don't you, Batgirl? No need to share it with others, is there?"

Joker pulled the cowl back down on Barbara's face, hiding her identity once again, just as her father and Chief O'Hara came running up.

"Joker, you're under arrest for attempted robbery!" shouted Chief O'Hara.

"Batgirl, are you all right?" asked the Commissioner as he undid the seatbelt that held her prisoner.

"Yes, I'm fine, but-."

"But what?" asked the Chief.

"While I was momentarily dazed, Joker-Joker unmasked me! He knows my true identity!"

"What?" exclaimed Commissioner Gordon. "This-this is terrible! Joker saw you unmasked! What-what are we going to do?!"

I'll tell you what, Commissioner," interjected Joker. "You let me go free and

I'll keep Batgirl's identity my little secret. Otherwise, I tell everybody—starting with you two!"

Commissioner Gordon and Chief O'Hara looked at each other, knowing how much they had each been wanting to know for years who Batgirl really was.

"No deal, Joker," said Commissioner Gordon. "Justice must prevail." Turning to his daughter, he added, "I'm sorry, Batgirl, but we must uphold the law!"

"I understand, Commissioner," said Barbara. She almost said "Dad" but caught herself. No sense giving away her identity herself when Joker would do it in a few seconds.

"Well, then," said Joker, "Let you two fine law officers be the first to know that Batgirl is really-is really-um-is actually-er. Oh, never mind. Take me away.," he said, holding out his hands for Chief O'Hara's handcuffs.

The Chief handcuffed Joker and led him away to the stairs, leaving Barbara and her father alone on the roof.

"I don't understand, Batgirl. I thought Joker saw your unmasked face!"

"He did but I think I'm beginning to understand, Commissioner. When Joker removed my mask, the airport beacon light was in his face, temporarily blinding him. So although he did unmask me, he couldn't see my face! My true identity is still safe!"

"Thank heavens for that! But I still think you should share your secret with me, Batgirl. With the Batsignal broken I could have contacted you-Sa-a-ay—How did you know about this anyway? I told no one but Chief O'Hara! "

"Er-uh-Let's just say a hunch, Commissioner. A lucky hunch!"

"My daughter Barbara was right when she said you never let us down. I'm just glad you know when and where to show up! I guess how you do it will remain as secret as who you really are beneath that mask!"

Barbara smiled and followed her father down the stairs, mounted her Batgirlcycle and drove away, secret identity still intact. For now.


End file.
